An ejector refrigerant cycle device is known which includes an ejector serving as refrigerant decompression means and refrigeration circulating means. The ejector refrigerant cycle device is useful for, for example, a vehicle air conditioner, or a vehicle refrigeration system for refrigerating and freezing loads on a vehicle, or the like. The refrigerant cycle device is also useful for a fixed refrigeration cycle system, such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, or a freezer. This kind of ejector refrigerant cycle device is disclosed in, for example, JP-B2-3322263 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,857, U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,987).
JP-B2-3265649 describes an ejector refrigerant cycle device which includes a first evaporator disposed at an outlet side of an ejector, a gas-liquid separator located at an outlet side of the first evaporator, and a second evaporator disposed between a liquid refrigerant outlet side of the gas-liquid separator and a refrigerant suction port of the ejector. Furthermore, the ejector, the first evaporator and the second evaporator are integrated as a unit in the ejector refrigerant cycle device.
However, in the ejector refrigerant cycle device, the ejector is integrated with the first and second evaporators outside of the first and second evaporators. In this case, a mounting space for mounting the ejector is required outside the first and second evaporators, thereby the integrated unit may be difficult to be mounted in a limited space of the vehicle.